Zombie Hearts
by synpastel
Summary: The Duelist of Roses PS2 Yu-Gi-Oh game comes to modern day Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters with its gaming format. A little bit of romance on the side will eventually come into play as well.


"So the mid 1400s?" I questioned out-loud, looking at the old manuscript. I was in London. My hair was snow white and held up in high pigtails. My eyes were a pale pink color and my skin was a light tan color. My name is Zadie. I'm 50% Japanese and the other half of me comes from India. My father came from Japan and my mother came from India. I grew up all over Europe, my family having a love for travel. I have always been fascinated by history and gaming.

"Yes, apparently what they did back then could have the power to influence the entire world." A person next to me said. I nodded, looking at the old books. It was from an era known as the "Rose Duels". I smiled to myself. It got my own wheels turning.

* * *

"So, you'd be willing to fund my idea?" I asked with a smile. I was sitting across from Maximillion Pegasus. Pegasus nodded,

"It seems like this would be a very fun variation of my game! You even came up with an idea for my beloved toon creations." Pegasus said with a pleasant smile. I couldn't help but let out a slightly nervous chuckle,

"Uh, yeah. I did. Toons are their own thing, so they needed their own terrain as well." I said, my fingers fiddling with each other as I sat in the fancy chair. Pegasus nodded,

"I would be happy to sponsor this." He said as I nodded and gathered up my cards. This was fantastic! I now had the funding to at least get started.

* * *

"Seriously? I got the creator of Duel Monsters behind me, but you're going to be an asshole about it?" I asked, a bit incredulously. I was standing in front of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba's company had advanced Pegasus's technology in regards to holograms.

"I just don't see the point of this. It-" I cut off Kaiba,

"So, you're wanting to tell me with a straight face, this is a children's game, yet you play?" I said with a cocky smile.

"Watch it, Zombie girl was it?" I laughed,

"Zadie, but thank you for the compliment." I said with a pleasant smile. I knew I looked a little, well, dressed for a funeral, but I took it as a compliment.

"But sure, be a dick. I'll find my way forward with my game." I said as I gathered up my cards and put them in my bag. I gave a wink and skipped away.

* * *

"...and of course you beat my at my own game." I said with a nervous laugh, looking down at the 7x7 game board in front of me. The older gentleman across from my laughed,

"It was a fun game, but my magic cards got you beat." The old man said with a light chuckle. I nodded,

"Yeah, people seem to forget it isn't just monster cards that can win this game." I said as I gathered my zombie deck together.

It was mid-afternoon and I had met with the King of Games's grandfather, since I knew he had his own game store.

"So, would you be willing to sell my version of this?" I asked with a pleasant smile.

"I don't see why not" The old man said with a light chuckle. The door opened behind us.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing a small group of people come in. I raised my eyebrows. It was Yugi Muto with his friends.

"Hello there, I'm Zadie." I said, offering my hand. My nails were painted a light magenta color. I had studded wristbands on my wrists as well.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Yugi." Yugi said with a smile, shaking my hand.

"She just came in, Yugi. She has her own version of duel monsters!" Yugi's grandpa said from behind me.

"Really? That sounds neat! By the way, I'm Tea!" Tea said from behind Yugi. I nodded,

"Yeah, think of it like this. If Duel Monsters and chess had a baby, it'd be my game." I said with a smile.

"That sounds….really hard." Joey said, looking a little clueless. "I'm Joey by the way, and that's Tristan." He said, gesturing towards Tristain.

"Not really, once you get in the groove of it." I said as I opened up my black messenger bag. I took out a small booklet and a CD.

"I got a video tutorial and a booklet, all depends on how you want to learn." I said with a smile. The group nodded,

"I mean, your old man here beat me at my own game." I said with a laugh.

"So, who would like to challenge me? You'll be one of the first ones to officially play." I taunted the group with a cute smile.

"I'll take a swing at it." Joey offered. I nodded,

"Let's go to the back of the store and play in the game room there." The gang followed me back there as I laid down a large mat on a table.

"I'll teach you as we duel, but the very basics are the same." I said as I pulled up a chair and pulled out my zombie deck. It was time to teach the way of the roses.


End file.
